


i missed you

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Emotional Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Kuroko missed his old team mates. Kagami keeps walking in at the wrong moment.--ORKuroko likes to fuck and Kagami makes a bad habit out of voyeurism--On temporary hiatus until I get some time to watch s2, sorry ><





	1. Kise

The win against Kaijou had the locker room in high spirits, the team all laughing with each other as they changed to head home. Kagami joins in with them, chuckling at a joke he overhears as he tugs his shirt over his head. He looks to his side where Kuroko should be, to congratulate him on a game well played but to his surprise, the blue-haired shadow isn't there. He frowns and quickly looks around the room, but he can't spot his smaller teammate anywhere in the changing room.

"Has anyone seen Kuroko?" 

The chatter stops and everyone looks around, a few eyebrows raising at the realisation that they hadn't missed Kuroko's presence - he just wasn't there. There was silence in the room before Hyuuga clears his throat. "Maybe he's with Kise, discussing the game or catching up?" 

Everyone waits for a curt,  _ I'm here _ , but it doesn't come and Kagami nods. "I'll go see if he's with Kise so we can get going."

Hyuuga nods and turns back to his conversation; Kagami takes a moment to tie his shoelaces before he leaves the changing room.

He's not sure where to start; Kaijou is a large school and Kuroko and Kise could be anywhere so he decides to start at the most logical stop. He heads towards their changing room and knocks on the door, scuffing the side of his shoe as he waits for an answer. The talk behind the door dissipated and it was tugged open; Hayakawa stands inside, looking expectantly at Kagami. He cleared his throat. 

"Hey, we were just wondering if Kuroko was in here? He's not in our changing room so we figure he's probably with Kise catching up." 

Hayakawa shakes his head. "Kise hasn't come back from the showers yet; they're probably both in there."

"Alright, thanks." Kagami bows his head before turning and making his way to the showers; he can't believe he missed Kuroko not even leaving the showers with them all.

He pushes the door open and winces at the large amount of steam that escapes the previously sealed room. The showers must still be running for this amount of steam to have accumulated through to the entrance and Kagami narrows his eyes as he starts walking in. He can hear a hushed conversation and follows it, knowing that it's likely the missing pair. 

Kagami is about to yell their names when he spots them through the fog of steam and he freezes. He's not sure what to do - they're mid-kiss, arms tight around each other and Kuroko has a leg hitched around Kise's hips. Kagami should leave, let them have their privacy, but for some reason, he dodges around a divider, breath heavy.

"Do we have time, Kise? They'll send people looking for us soon." His tone is betraying some emotions; neediness mixes with concern and Kagami tries to remember if he's ever heard Kuroko speak with so much emotion. 

"They won't think to look in the showers for a while, hush... I missed you, just kiss me." 

From the muffled moans, Kagami assumes Kuroko did just that. He closes his eyes, knows that he shouldn't but peers around the edge of the divider. He's quick to cover his mouth, a groan escaping him as he sees how Kise is lifting Kuroko against the wall, holding him up with a hand dropping to gently stroke his erection. The sight has Kagami's own cock stiffening and he cups himself through his shorts, palming himself as hard as he dares. 

Kagami watches, eyes wide, as two of Kise's fingers disappear inside Kuroko; they're second-knuckle deep straight away and his knees shake as Kuroko arches and shudders with a soft moan. It's drowned out by the sound of the showers but it echos in Kagami's head and a moan slips out of his own throat. 

Kagami can only watch, entranced, as another finger disappears inside of Kuroko. Kise's wrist strains and flexes and from Kuroko's reactions, Kagami can imagine how they're being twisted and stretched inside of him. A tear slips down Kuroko's cheek and Kise pauses immediately, kissing it away as quick he can. 

The murmur together before Kuroko nods and Kise retracts his fingers. Kagami holds his breath and watches, panting, as they shift before Kise starts pushing into Kuroko's slim, frail body. 

The sound Kuroko lets out, a weak yell, thankfully masks Kagami's own moan he's not quick enough to stop. They don't pause nor look around and Kagami lets out a sound of relief as he shoves his hand inside of his underwear. He finds the base of his cock, straining in his underwear and squeezes as hard as he dares. He watches the shallow thrusts Kise gives, slowly matching his own jerks with them before he focuses on Kuroko. 

He almost cums then and there, his gut arching and curling. 

Kuroko looks wrecked already; his mouth hangs open, head tilted back and his hair stuck to his face. He's panting, his chest rising and dropping quickly and heavily. His knuckles are white where he grips to Kise's shoulders and he groans out loud. Kagami feels jealously turning in his gut for a moment before he's distracted - Kuroko's eyes fly open, shooting around wildly as he cries out. A glance down confirms that Kise has bottomed out. 

Kagami groans into his hand and watches as Kise pulls almost fully out before slamming forward. Kuroko yells out, breathless, and grips to him, ankles locking behind Kise's back as he shakes. 

"You're tight Kurokucchi... So tight..."

Kuroko blushes and gives a moan at the compliment; judging from the look in his eyes, it's all he can muster. Kagami speeds the movement of his hand up, struggling to stay standing. 

The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin starts to fill the shower room and Kagami shakes. For a moment, he wishes he could strip, slip down to his knees and work his own asshole - as much as Kise isn't his type, he can't deny that the man has talent in... this department. He isn't sure who he's more jealous of - Kise, being able to break down Kuroko to the panting, groaning mess hanging limply against the wall, or Kuroko, being pistoned by someone with such talent yet with such care. 

Kagami hasn't missed the obvious care that comes with each thrust; how Kise rubs circles in Kuroko's hips and how he laves kisses across his throat and neck. 

Kagami's cock pulses and he shudders. He loses his train of thought when Kuroko half screams, immediately cut off by Kise's hand. Kagami could curse the man but then saw how his thrusts became more sloppy, how Kuroko seizes and his eyes roll up and his cock twitches in his hand. The fire in his gut is hurting now, watching how Kuroko is coming completely undone, being yanked down to meet Kise's thrusts, how he's getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Kagami only just manages to bite into his hand as he grunts, cumming hard over his hand and in his underwear as Kuroko screams against Kise's hand, body spasming as he cums; long ropes of it stick to his chest and a few pieces manage to catch in his eyelashes and hair. He slumps, gasping as Kise thrusts hard, sloppy before he pushes deeper, shuddering and groaning against Kuroko's chest. 

Kagami sinks to his knees, panting softly as he watches them. 

Kise delicately helps Kuroko stand, holds him close under the stream of water and helps Kuroko balance against him. 

Kuroko smiles up at Kise, quiet and satisfied, an adoring look in his eyes. "I missed you, Kise." 

Kise holds him tight, pressing a kiss to the top of Kuroko's head before starting to sluice them off. "I missed you too, Kurokucchi." 

They share another gentle kiss and Kagami closes his eyes, resting his head against the divider. Guilt washes over him as he realises what a private moment between the two he had just spied on. He's aware of the wet spot on his shorts and shifts uncomfortably for a moment. 

Carefully, he backs up to the door and adjusts his bag to cover his crotch, wincing at the feeling with each step he takes. He yanks the door open, letting it slam against the wall and shivers at the cold air that rushes inside. "Kuroko! You in here? The team wants to leave, c'mon!" 

Kuroko yelps a quick apology and says something like he'll be there soon. Kagami steps back outside, heading back to the locker rooms, head swirling with what he'd just seen.


	2. Midorima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early for posting this but I have a very busy Saturday and I'd rather be early than late to posting~

Kagami tries not to think too much about what he saw between Kise and Kuroko. 

It's hard not to whenever he sees the shadow player; when he sees the eyes that were full of so much longing and lust for the blond man. It's hard not to when the memory flickers behind his eyelids whenever he tries to jerk off in the privacy of his room. It's opened his mind to a lot in recent weeks - how much he's sexually interested in Kuroko being one of the things that haunts his mind. 

How his muscles twitch and stretch during his passes, during warm-up. How small Kuroko is, how much smaller he'd look beneath Kagami. It's lead to a few awkward situations for him, having to wait till everyone's left the showers to shower himself and get the tension in his gut out. Not to mention how much being in the showers in the same space as Kuroko is hard, how it tugs in his gut and he has to think of horrible things to calm himself down and skip an awkward situation. 

Kagami isn't sure if what he has towards Kuroko can be considered a healthy attraction and he tries not to dwell on it.

However, when he finds himself in the Seiren changing room with Kuroko missing after their win against Shuutoku, Kagami can't help but think back on it. Kuroko and Midorima go way back, just like Kise and Kuroko. Kagami can't help but wonder if they're embraced somewhere, in the midst of something sexual and he stands up when Hyuuga notices Kuroko's absence. He's too quick to stand up, too quick to volunteer to go find the missing shadow and he can sense the confused looks.

Kagami can't help himself - he knows he shouldn't; he should let Kuroko come back to them, have his private time but there's already a small pulse in his cock. He's stiffening in his pants already, thinking about it and he feels ashamed at how much he wants to walk in on them. 

The Shuutoku team are already walking around which means, if Midorima and Kuroko are anywhere, it would likely be Shuutoku's dressing room. He heads there quickly and waits, checking both ends of the hallway before pressing his ear to the door.

Sure enough, he can hear the two inside — just barely — talking to each other. Kagami pushes the door open slightly, edging his way inside when he's distracted.

There's a large metallic-sounding slam and concern hits him like a freight train. He's an idiot - Midorima clearly dislikes Kuroko and if they're doing anything, it's likely nothing sexual. For a moment, he's ashamed, disgusted with himself at how excited he was at the mere possibility. He pauses at the end of the walkway, checking the situation first before he barges in - walking in on Kise and Kuroko had taught him that much. 

His eyes widen at the sight around the corner. 

The changing room is empty, save for a knocked over bag and a towel hanging from the bench. A few clothes have been left on the ground, apparently forgotten by the only people in there - Kagami swallows and leans against the wall, turning his stare to the ceiling. 

Kuroko stands naked, pressed against the lockers with Midorima's hand around his throat whilst they kiss. It looked passionate and Kagami risks looking around the corner again. 

Kuroko grips at the hand around his throat for a moment, gasping as Midorima leans back from the kiss. For a moment, Kagami thinks Midorima won't let go of Kuroko's throat but he does. He leans down to kiss at the red mark left behind as he drops his hand and Kuroko whimpers. 

"Your noises are just as annoying as ever."

Kuroko bites his lip and Kagami echoes the movement, hand dropping to cup his erection forming, half-hard at the visual stimulus already. They clearly have a different dynamic to what Kuroko had with Kise and Kagami shivers wondering what he might see. 

"If you want me now, you'll have to work for me, Kuroko." 

Kuroko nods and slowly sinks to his knees under Midorima's gaze. Kagami can only drool as he watches Kuroko slowly tug Midorima's shorts and boxers down. The sight of Midorima's cock springing free causes Kagami's eyes to widen again. 

It's much larger, thicker than what Kise's had been - than what Kagami had ever experienced in his small repertoire of sexual experiences and he finds himself envying Kuroko again. Midorima seems like the kind of man to look after himself, to make sure that he's clean for his encounters. Kagami wonders what it would feel like, to have Midorima's cock on his tongue, stretching his mouth at the corners - and then Kuroko starts sucking the tip. 

Kagami wonders what it feels like, to have Kuroko’s sweet, warm mouth sucking on him. Judging from the way Midorima tilts his head back and lets out a soft noise, it must feel like heaven. Kagami palms himself as Kuroko starts bobbing his head. Midorima's hand fists in his hair, guiding him further and further down. 

"Perhaps you do some have some use -  _ ah _ \- Kuroko." 

Kagami doesn't miss how Kuroko's already fully erect cock twitches at the humiliation, how a shiver slips down his spine and he starts bobbing his head quicker. Midorima starts gripping tighter; Kagami can see how Kuroko's roots are straining in his scalp and he wonders if Kuroko finds the pain a turn on. 

Kuroko's head stops moving, held in place by Midorima, and he starts fucking forward. Kuroko moans and grips to his hips, drool slipping down his chin, eyes open and looking directly up at Midorima. 

Kagami slides his hand into his underwear, biting into his hand as he uses his own precum to start jerking himself. 

Kuroko's face fills with fear and Kagami can see he's struggling to breathe as Midorima forces himself deeper and bends over with a groan. He pulls out immediately and Kagami finds himself twitching at the desperate way Kuroko inhales. 

Midorima is still hard and Kuroko busies himself in swallowing and lapping up stray droplets of cum that slipped from his mouth. Midorima strokes through his hair, making an approving noise as he does. Kuroko sits up, blinking up at Midorima expectantly. 

"Are you prepared?" 

"Before I came here." 

"Make any annoying noises and I'll leave you to sort yourself out." 

Midorima sits down and Kagami watches, sliding down the wall as Kuroko scrambles to his feet. He straddles Midorima and grips his cock, lining himself up before sinking down and gasping. Midorima's hands steady Kuroko as he slips on the bench, knees sweating. They both groan as Kuroko sinks down and Kagami has to grip his cock, squeezing it hard to stop himself groaning in unison with them. 

Kagami can only try and jerk in sync with the way Kuroko lifts and drops himself back onto Midorima's cock, panting as he wraps his arms around Midorima's shoulders, eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip between his teeth. His thighs colliding with Midorima's makes a heavenly sound that gives Kagami the benefit of jerking himself harder, not having to worry about any slapping sounds he himself might make. 

His gut is aching, imagining Kuroko bouncing on his own cock, desperately trying not to make any noise. Maybe in the showers back at Seiren, maybe in Kagami's own bed with his family downstairs. His cock hurts at the thought, desperate to have what Midorima has right now. 

He has to stifle a groan as Midorima yanks Kuroko's head back by his hair, eliciting a whimper from the shadow player. Midorima's hands drop, stopping Kuroko from descending again, making him gasp. Tears run down Kuroko's cheeks and Kagami can see how desperate he is, so close to cumming. The silent beg in his eyes is enough for Kagami to cum, shuddering and making his lip bleed to prevent any sound from escaping his lips. 

He shakes as he watches them, how Midorima suddenly shifts his hands and forces Kuroko down; how it sends them both over the edge. They pant and groan against each other, shaking in each other’s arms as they gasp for air. 

Kuroko shifts a little and Kagami quickly shifts back fully behind the wall. He could have sworn for a moment that Kuroko had met his eyes, raised an eyebrow but nothing is said. Instead, Kuroko sighs softly and shifts. "You didn't miss me, did you, Midorima?" 

Midorima doesn't respond; instead, Kagami hears the sound of a simple kiss. He closes his eyes and slowly stands up, altering his clothes and grimacing at the wet spot showing through in his shorts. 

"I missed you, Midorima. I missed you so much. All of you."

"Mm." Midorima doesn't respond much past that before sighing. 

Kagami slowly slips to the door and pulls it open just slightly before he hears it. 

"I did miss you, Kuroko. I my own way."


	3. Aomine

Kagami needs to stop; he's finding too much pleasure in finding a reason to be close to Kuroko. His focus has changed since seeing him with Midorima; he sees how Kuroko swallows, how his Adam's apple bobs up and down, notices the small sound when he does swallow. He notices just how nice Kuroko's thighs are — they're not quite plump; they're toned but there's enough plump to look comfortable. 

Everything about Kuroko, Kagami finds, is utterly beautiful. Every inch of him, every part of him is utterly stunning. He's found himself daydreaming about Kuroko in class far too often. He fills not only Kagami's wet dreams but his normal dreams, too. He finds that he wants to take Kuroko out on a date, take him to Magi Burgers and buy him his food, laugh with him over a drink; maybe they could catch a film one day and talk about the film over a romantic meal. Something along those lines.

He's painfully aware of Kuroko's presence and he always knows where the shadow is; on the court, when he walks around the classroom, in practice when he's across the room. 

So, when Kuroko is found missing again after their loss to Touou, Kagami finds he doesn't have to struggle with finding the shadow. 

He should feel guilty, as he walks through to the Touou changing room. He should be disgusted by his actions, knowing he's intruding. He should step back, calm his thoughts and try and distance his thoughts of Kuroko. 

Kagami finds himself slipping into the changing room instead.

He's late, apparently; Aomine and Kuroko are already naked. Kuroko is knelt, straddling Aomine's lap as they kiss, hands grabbing at each other. They're grasping at each other with no sense of care, leaving small scratches in their wake. Kagami leans against the wall and lets a small breath out, sinking his hand into his underwear.

He doesn't need to palm himself anymore; with the number of times he's thought about Kuroko with Kise and Midorima when he's been in bed, gets him hot enough. Just the sight of Kuroko naked, in another man's lap, has him stiffening.

Kuroko throws his head back, gasping and moaning as Aomine wraps his hand around his erection, jerking him roughly. "Miss me, Kuroko? Why am I even asking?" He leans forward, sucking on Kuroko's collar bone. "Of course you missed me, look how hot you are for me. I bet Kise and Midorima didn't have you this desperate so quickly."

Their dynamic is different and Kagami finds it his favourite so far.

Aomine seems like a self-centred prick if Kagami was honest, but the way it gets Kuroko even hotter, jerking his hips forward so desperately, drives Kagami insane. Kuroko seems, unhinged, desperately trying to kiss and grind against him. He whines, tears leaking down his cheeks and whines. "Aomine, please... Please, I missed you so much, please don't make me beg."

Aohime's eyes darken a moment but he shakes his head, indulging Kuroko in a kiss. He cups the back of Kuroko's head and sighs softly as they part, resting their foreheads together for a moment. "I missed you too, Kuroko."

They stay that way, suddenly silent, drinking each other in. Kagami sucks on his bottom lip, watching intently. The pace slowed significantly and Kagami finds himself shivering with anticipation. With the energy they had a moment ago, they're going to put on a show for sure.

They finally pull away for a moment and Aomine cups Kuroko's cheek for a moment and then the spell seems to be broken. They lunge for each other's lips with an intensity that makes Kagami draw blood from his own. Kuroko grinds down and Aohime moans; bites down on his collarbone and Kagami groans into his hand.

Kuroko lifts his hips and Aomine grips his cock. Kuroko aligns himself with Aomine's help before he falls still. Aomine chuckles. "You still remember, huh?"

Kuroko nods before his mouth drops open and his eyes roll back as Aomine yanks him down, bottoming out immediately. Kuroko's back arches and he stays that way, broken noises slipping from his mouth. 

They don't move, they don't speak; Aomine merely kisses down Kuroko's throat, hushing him softly. They take their time and Kagami looks up, wants to see Kuroko's expression - only to find that the shadow is watching him. 

Their eyes meet and Kagami freezes. He wonders what to do; his brain is screaming at him to get out of there, his pulsing erection is telling him to stay. He starts pulling his hand out his underwear, getting ready to leave when Kuroko smiles. 

He looks drunk, expression hazy, but he winks at Kagami before leaning back. He kisses Aomine, leading the kiss for a moment before he obviously lets Aomine take it over before giving his hips a small jerk. Aomine leans back with a laugh and Kagami stares as he slams upward as best he can. 

Kuroko lets out a moan, almost feral, and his hands curl, nails digging into skin and breaking it.

Kagami stares at the blood that slips down Aohime's broad back, his mouth watering. He feels eyes on him again and looks up, meeting Kuroko's eyes again. He shifts forward, just enough to let Kuroko see him jerking off and leans against the wall, matching Aomine's thrusts. He bites his lip, trying to keep his noises down when Kuroko half screams. 

Aomine's large hand clamps around his mouth and Kagami shivers. Tears flow down Kuroko's cheeks, body shuddering as Kagami can only assume that Aomine has found his prostate. Kuroko's back arches, he whines and yelps behind Aomine's hand and Kagami speeds his hand up. He grunts a little more, starting to lose himself, as Kuroko's hazy lust covered eyes bore into his.

Kuroko never drops eye contact, he doesn't look away as Aomine pounds into him. Kagami forced himself to look away, to look at what he can see — Aomine's fingers dig so hard into Kuroko's hips Kagami can see small welts of blood.

He groans and freezes, as Aomine stops moving. "Did you hear that?"

Kuroko smiles, lazily, over Aomine's shoulder and then leans back. He whimpers, grinding down and leans in for a kiss. "It was me. Why did you stop?"

Aomine groans and runs his hand up Kuroko's spine. "I forgot how good you are at that, keep... Keep doing that and I'll fuck you harder, how's that?"

Kuroko grins, shivers softly, and grinds down hard. His movements turn desperate and Kagami stares, mouth dropping open. He tugs himself, hard, to stop the feeling of his balls clenching. He bites into his lip, watching how Kuroko tilts his head back, mouth dropping open. He looks like a work of art, back arched, mouth open.

Kagami doesn't know what idea excites him more — having Kuroko like that on himself, riding him with such desperation or stuffing his own cock in Kuroko's mouth as someone else makes him arch like that.

Tears slip down Kuroko's face and Kagami feels his own eyes well up. Desperation curls around his body, under his skin, setting every piece of him on fire but he refuses to come. He wants to match Kuroko, to come when he does but it's getting harder.

He gets harder, somehow, when Aomine finally stills Kuroko. 

He twists them around, quickly, laying Kuroko down on the bench, ankles thrown over his shoulders. Kuroko cries out, soft, wrapping his arms tightly around Aomine's neck.

Aomine pounds Kuroko. He pulls himself out and slams back in and Kagami stares, eyes wide.

Kuroko cries, tears slipping down his temples as he gasps out desperate  _ don't stops _ , scratching and gasping. His body seizes up and Kagami watches as his eyes roll back before he shudders. Aomine covers his mouth, just in time to prevent the scream Kuroko lets out, from echoing around the changing room as he comes.

Kagami comes, back arching as he grunts, gasping and panting. He loses all sense of his body for a moment, cock still hard from the show of Aomine still pounding.

Kagami comes back to himself, panting heavily as he watches. He can see why Kuroko would choose Aomine — the muscles that flex in his back, the broad shoulders forcing his legs apart with each movement, the large hand that covers his mouth.

He watches Kuroko, shaking and oversensitive, but taking every extra thrust as Aomine becomes sloppy, yelling out slightly as he comes.

Kagami watches with wide eyes as he pulls out, watching how it drips out of Kuroko, biting his lip.

They collapse against each other, foreheads pressed together as they pant in unison, stealing soft kisses from each other.

Kagami takes his cue to leave, finding strength in his jellied legs to stand and shuffle out of the room, leaving the two to their  _ I missed yous _ and stolen time.

He should go back to the team, tell them he couldn't find Kuroko and he'll show up when they're least expecting it.

Kagami locks himself in the nearest toilet cubicle instead, playing back what he'd just seen, jerking himself raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a heads up. I need to watch s2 before continuing this story and I haven't had time to do that yet :/ doing my best to binge it over the days but if I haven't published on Saturday, I am sorry and I'll try my best to get this on track ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: VStandsForVore_  
> Discord: Ni; VStandsForVore#2621  
> Kofi: metalgoth99
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day and don't be afraid to say hi~


End file.
